Tomiji Hagiwara
Tomiji Hagiwara 萩原とみじ Hagiwara Tomiji Aliases Tomoji (typo); Tomi-san (by Urara); Tommy Oliver or just Tommy (joke with his name); Coffee-kun; Coffee Sniper; Cure Starbucks Creator Cure_Shabon Season(s) Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Gender Male Eyes Forest green Hair Russet brown (Tomiji) Copper brown (Cure Mocha) Relatives Ennosuke Hagiwara (father) Asami Hagiwara (mother) Evangelia (pet turtle) Home Place Gogato (name given by Cure_Shabon to the setting of YPC5 and GoGo) School L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire Clubs N/A Likes Nozomi, his family, studying, stargazing, taiyaki, fairy tales Dislikes Nightmare, Eternal, whoever he claims that "threatens" Nozomi, tight closed-up places (he has claustrophobia), catepillars, Mika Masuko (she "scares him") Alter Ego Cure Mocha (キュアモカ Kyua Moka) Theme Colors Brown Dream Voice Umi Teijin (Koushiro/Izzy in Digimon Adventure, Misaki Shibayama in Ojamajo Doremi) Personality and Backstory If there's one word you could describe Tomiji Hagiwara with, it's "clutz". Tomiji is a geeky underclassman on L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire, who is painfully timid and awkward, in particular when it comes to girls. Prior to the series, his classmates always tried staying away from him, making him a really lonely person. But all of this would change one day, when he met Nozomi Yumehara, whom he would start admiring from that point onwards. Later, around the events of episodes 23-24, he found out about Nozomi being a Pretty Cure and followed her all the way to the Nightmare building. After Kawariino put the Mask of Despair on Cure Dream and threw the Cures into the pit, Tomiji jumped in (even if warned by Coco that he'll be stuck there forever) and held Dream close to him, telling her that he will be always by the Cures' side and that he'll never let go of them even if something tears them apart. As he says this, the long-searched-for brown butterfly appears and lands on his wrist, turning him into Cure Mocha, the Pretty Cure of Kindness, for the first time. Upon returning to Nuts House after the team was returned to their normal state and finished off Girinma with Pretty Cure Five Explosion, Nozomi joyfully welcomed him into the team, something the others didn't quite agree with until much later. At Christmas, he decided to surprise Nozomi and traded his glasses for contacts temporarily. After Nozomi and Coco had a small talk at the bottom of the Christmas tree, Coco went to check on the other girls, leading Tomiji to finally approach Nozomi and confess his true feelings. Although Nozomi told him that they are better off as just friends, a persistant Tomiji leaned in to kiss her nonetheless. After that, his crush on her became clear to the other members of the PC5 team, including Milk, who tries getting the two together as much as she can because of her own crush on Coco. In the GoGo movie, after Dream kissed Coco and healed him, Mocha, overtaken by jealousy, yells at both of them, detransforms and runs away. He forgives them at the end of the movie though, justifying this as a careless act which he had no time to think about at the time. Nozomi tells him to not do that again and kisses him on the cheek. Information as a Pretty Cure The Steamy Brown Kindness, Cure Mocha! 蒸気の茶色優しさ、キュアモカ！ Jouki no chairo yasashisa, Kyua Moka! Cure Mocha, also known as the Pretty Cure of Kindness, is Cure Lemonade's counterpart and, being the only male Cure in the team, wears shorts (which he trades for longer pants in GoGo) in lieu of a skirt. Just like how Lemonade has a more feminine feel to her uniform, Mocha has a more masculine feel to his, with sharper edges on the trim of his bottoms and sleeves. As Cure Mocha, Tomiji is far braver and less shy than in civillian form, and unlike most bespectacled Cures he has to remove his glasses manually during his transformation. Element: None in particular, but his attacks contain steam and mist, in reference to coffee being a hot drink. Attack: "The power of a boy's inner strength, take this! Pretty Cure Mocha Swirl!" (男の内面的な強の力、受けてみなさい！プリキュア・モカ・ソゥイル！) Symphony Set Item: Mocha Pistol (although he doesn't participate in Pretty Cure Five Explosion) Attack with Mocha Pistol: "The power of a boy's inner strength, take this! Pretty Cure Mocha Sniper!" (男の内面的な強の力、受けてみなさい！プリキュア・モカ・スナイパー！) Dark Cure Counterpart: Dark Mocha (ダークモカ). In Six Butterflies Soar to the Future, his color scheme is a light blue Palette Swap of the normal Mocha's and he is named Dark Cure Nieve (ダークキュアニエベ), the Pretty Cure of Rudeness. The two battle each other in a dark African-esque jungle as some critters watch unable to do anything. In GoGo Attack: "Pretty Cure Jasper Mandala!" (プリキュア・ジャスパーマンダラ！) Cure Fleuret: Sniper Fleuret (スナイパーフルーレ) Phrase during Rainbow Rose Explosion: "Sniper Fleuret, Light of Kindness!" (スナイパーフルーレ！優しさの光！) Trivia Along with Dark Cure Nieve, the redesigned Dark Cures are: Dark Cure Trauma, the Cure of Despair and counterpart of Cure Dream; Dark Cure Celeste, the Cure of Indifference and counterpart of Cure Rouge; Dark Cure Velvet, the Cure of Boredom and counterpart of Cure Lemonade; Dark Cure Wisteria, the Cure of Wrath and counterpart of Cure Mint; Dark Cure Incendia, the Cure of Stupidity and counterpart of Cure Aqua. His official birthdate is April 8th, 1994, making him an Aries. Category:Pretty cure